Blood (my first dracula ff ever :S )
by Shiley
Summary: First try on writing Dracula FF. Based on a dream I had because I'm addicted to Dracula x Jonathan xD


Slowly, the Count traced his cold fingers along the skin of the young man who currently stayed in his castle and was his newest victim. It felt so soft, so _alive_. The Count was sitting at the edge of Jonathan Harker's bed, watching him sleep. Touching Jonathan made the Count feel alive and die inside at the same time. There was fresh, warm blood pulsing through the other man's veins with every heartbeat. He could hear the steady heartbeat of the other man; he could almost _see_ the blood pulsing through the veins. As he noticed Jonathan's eyelids flutter, he left the room, his eyes glowing red before turning back to the black color they usually had and merging with the darkness surrounding him.

The next day, Jonathan woke up with the strange feeling that something happened during the night and that he missed it. Frowning, because he wasn't able to figure out what exactly happened, he stood up and went to the bathroom to shave. While doing that, the shaver slipped and blood poured out from the fresh wound. Soon after, the room's temperature seemed to drop a bit. Jonathan Harker turned around and wasn't really surprised to see the Count standing there.

"Jonathan, my young friend", he said quietly.

"Count", Jonathan greeted back as the Count slowly walked closer to him, his gaze fixed on the blood running down his chin. He placed his cold hand on Jonathan's shoulder. Then, he seductively licked the blood off of his newest victim's chin. He could barely restrain himself from tearing this soft skin apart to taste every drop of this delicious blood, but that time was not now.

Jonathan held his breath as the Count catched every drop of his blood. He could slap himself for shivering. Of course the Count had noticed. He could tell from his dangerous smile.

"The idea that someday every drop will be mine is truly _mouthwatering_."

With that, the Count left the room, leaving Jonathan confused and alone. As soon as he realized what was going on, he followed him. But he couldn't find him. Frustrated, he went to his room to write a letter to Mina, asking her how she was doing. He was surprised to see the Count there, beckoning him to come closer. Jonathan obeyed. The Count placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You make it very hard for me, my young friend", he said, his voice dangerously low. "You have no idea _how_ hard you make it just with your _presence_."

Jonathan didn't know what to say. Then, he spoke quietly, his voice tired. "I truly am sorry, Count. If there is anything I can do –"

The Count's gaze told him to be quiet. Suddenly, he grabbed the hem of Jonathan's shirt, pulling him so close that he could feel the other's cool breath on his cheeks. Out of nowhere, he caught the young male's lips in a rough kiss. Jonathan was completely caught off guard as he let out a surprised gasp before he closed his eyes and returned the kiss. He barely knew of Mina's existence anymore as he could feel the Count's tongue in his mouth.

As the kiss ended, the Count said in a soft whisper: "I've killed a million petty souls, but I couldn't kill you. You are _mine_."

With these words, he sank his fangs into the soft skin of Jonathan Harker's neck which was torn apart so easily. He ignored the weak pleas of his victim as he drank his blood. His arm wrapped around the other man's waist so he could remain standing. As he finished, he licked his lips, satisfied. Jonathan knew he should be thankful that the Count didn't take more blood. And he was; he truly was. He knew a lot of blood had been taken from him, but he still had enough to survive. Tired of the blood loss, Jonathan was fast asleep. The Count carried him to his bed where he laid him down.

"Goodnight, my young friend", he said. "If the brides ever touch you again, they'll have to deal with me. You belong to me."

Jonathan almost couldn't hear what the Count said. But he did, and that was the reason he fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
